Yoshiki Haruhana
, one of Haruhana's first works at Nintendo.]] Yoshiki Haruhana is a graphic designer working at Nintendo, mostly known for designing various characters in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' and being the main responsible of the "Toon" aesthetic in The Wind Waker. History Haruhana joined the company in 1994. Initially he worked as an illustrator and received training by Yoichi Kotabe. He made illustrations for Kirby's Dream Course ''and [[Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island|''Yoshi's Island]]. He eventually became involved in game design since ''Super Mario 64'', where he was in charge of map design, as well as ''Star Fox 64'', where he worked on UI and demo design. His debut in The Legend of Zelda series was in ''Ocarina of Time'', where he mainly designed models for main characters like Princess Zelda, as well as the Skulltula and Lizalfos enemies. In ''The Wind Waker'' he created Toon Link, which settled the artistic direction of that game. He was also the design director of ''Mario Kart DS'' and the ''Wii Shop Channel''. Currently he has a mostly supportive role on various games, mostly on the portable Zelda games. Games *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994) - Concept Art uncredited *''Super Mario 64'' (1996) - Course Designer *''Tetris Attack (SNES) (1996) - Advisor *Star Fox 64'' (1997) - Graphic Designer *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - Character Designer *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) - Character Design *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Design Manager *''Nintendogs'' (2005) - Design Advisor *''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) - Design Director *''Wii Shop Channel'' (2006) - Graphic Design *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) - Design Support *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Design Support *''ExciteBots: Trick Racing'' (2009) - Art Advisor *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (2009) - Design Support *''Nintendogs + Cats'' (2011) - Design Support *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (2011) - Graphics Supervisor *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition'' (2011) - Graphics Supervisor *''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) - Design Support *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (2012) - Collaboration Contents Advisor *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (2013) - Design Management *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) - Design Support *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' (2015) - Graphic Refining Director *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' (2015) - Design Adviser *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - Supervisor *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Design Support *''ARMS'' (2017) - Art Support *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (Switch) (2019) - Graphic Refining Director Special Thanks * ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Character Design: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * ''Wii Sports'' (2006) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) * ''Wii Play'' (2006) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) * ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (2012) * Nintendo Land (2012) * ''Nintendoji'' (2013) * ''Super Mario 3D World'' (2013) * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (2013) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * Cadence of Hyrule (2019) Interviews * 1101: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * N.O.M.: Mario Kart DS * Wii Shop Channel Interview (archived) * Iwata Asks: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Original Development Staff * Nintendo website: Link's Awakening Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people Category:Graphic designers